


If I had to die tomorrow

by isafil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/pseuds/isafil
Summary: A letter from Greg





	If I had to die tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Just an attempt to test Deepl, a machine translation... Does it work, from french to english ? Any mistakes ? Any weird things ? Feel free to let me know by commenting.  
> Of course, Myc and Greg are not mine, but belong to wonderful authors, MM Doyle, Gatiss and Moffat.  
> Enjoy.

My love, Myc, 

I'm less good with the pen than with my pictures. You know that. Anyway, you won't read those words. And if you read them, promise me, promise me you'll still love me after you read them. You won't be scared, will you? I'm watching you sleep. We just had sex. You are so beautiful, you are still soaked with the effort of our embraces. You gave yourself to me like never before. You offered yourself as a gift. You let me conquer your mouth, your throat, your hips with my lips. And I took you with all my strength, I pushed so hard in you that I thought I had hurt you but your eyes and your sighs told me to go even faster, to go even further. That's love too, isn't it, Myc?  
Mycroft, it's important, my love, listen, if I had to die tomorrow (that won't happen, of course, you know Sally always forces me to put on my bulletproof vest before every operation) but, in case, if I had to die tomorrow, I want you to know that before you, I was nothing and today, without you, I am nothing. Do you understand? Just a Yard cop. Hopeless. Without love.  
And one last thing, Myc, if anyone ever tries to take you away from me, one way or another, know it, I will always, always be there for you, for us. Against all odds. 

Greg


End file.
